Eye of the storm
by MorphMagic
Summary: Kurt Gets in an accident in the snow and Dave is around.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eye of the Storm**

**By: Gageslove**

**Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky eventually**

**Rating: R for language**

**Summary: Based off a Promt on LJ: Dave and Kurt get caught in a storm. They become closer as a result.**

**Word Count: 541 for this part**

**Warnings: Language!**

**Spoilers: umm…up to 2x10 I guess**

**A/N: Hey this is my first fic ever. Just couldn't get this out of my head. I have almost the whole thing written (its going to be long) so I should be able to update often. Please review!**

Dave hates Christmas. Azimo goes out of town and his parents make a big deal out of such a stupid holiday. He tries to spend as much time as he can out of his house so he doesn't have to deal with all the fucking Christmas cheer. Christmas is just a stupid excuse for people to spend way to much money on stuff he doesn't want. His mom always asks him what he wants for Christmas the day after thanksgiving and he has said the same thing since he was 11 "nothing you can get me." which is true all he wants is to be normal (or to have the boy of his dreams but he refuses to admit that he thinks about that sort of thing). This year the weather was even worse then usual and that meant more time lying to his mom and smiling at his dad. On Christmas eve he just can't stand it any more. He had to get out or he was going to snap!

That morning had started with him being woken up at 8 to eat his moms cranberry pancakes. After that his parents talk about Christmas past. His father made some hot cocoa and they started singing christmas carols. Dave hates Christmas carols almost as much he hates the holiday. Finally after two painful hours he excuses himself and heads for the door. His dad stopes him right before he reached it "Dave be careful out there, it's supposed to get pretty bad soon. They think it might Turn into blizzard."

"no problem dad I won't be to far I'm just gonna head to the rec area for a bit. I'll be back soon" he turned and walked out into the harsh winter weather. He was so relieved to be out of that house. He welcomed the extreme cold and the insane amounts of snow falling on him so long as he could be himself for a few minutes.

He turned and walked towards the the field and let his mind wonder to thoughts of Kurt. He missed that boy (More then he would ever let anyone know) and he wished that he had stayed at McKinley or at least didn't like that other school so much but from what he heard ( ease-dropping on Tina and Rachel) Kurt was doing ok.

He thought of his smile and of his eyes. He imagined him dancing around on stage with those glee kids, prancing down the hall and cheering on the football team. He thought back to that wonderful kiss. It didn't end the way he wanted it to but he didn't care anymore he could still remember the way those lips felt crushed against his. He continued to think of the small and beautiful boy as he walked onto the field.

He made his way over to the storage area where they keep all of the sports equipment and grabbed a basketball. He sucks at basketball but it keeps him distracted so it works. He walked back out into the snow and looked at the sky. It was getting pretty bad out there but that didn't matter to him as long as he can see enough to get home he'll be ok


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the story alerts and stuff! I was at work(chick-fil-a) and was on my break when I checked my E-mail om my Ipod. I was shocked. I just sat there the entire time trying to believe it. **

**anyway here you go! let me know what you think!**

"Shit!"Kurt yelled as his 'baby' almost ran off the road again. He knew he should have canceled once he saw the news yesterday saying there was a bad storm coming but he never got to see Mercedes any more so it was worth the risk. He feels bad leaving his 'new' family on Christmas eve but they would understand and he hadn't planned on being out so long. He silently curses Mercedes for demanding he try on every piece of clothing she had bought him. It was all fabulous but that wouldn't matter if he crashed and broke his leg or worse.

He pulls up to a light and waits to turn. He can't help but want to go faster because he is only half way home and he has been driving for 20 minutes and it's usually only a 20 minutes drive the whole way. He frowns at the sky and it's stupid ability to double his travel time. The light changes and he presses on the gas with a little more force then he had meant to and quickly loses control. He screams as his SUV careens off the road and toward a sign for the local rec. area. The last thing he sees before passing out is his steering wheel that was suddenly coming towards his head at an alarming speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave missed.

He was going to shoot when he heard a loud noise that kinda sounded like a crash and the orange basketball goes way higher then he had planned but it doesn't matter right now because he is too busy walking towards the other side of the rec area to see how bad it is. He has no idea who would be crazy enough to drive in this weather but the second he turned the corner his heart stopped.

Of course it was _him_ god was cruel like that. It wasn't enough that he took him out of McKinley now he was going to take him out of this world.

He shook his head trying to get the scary thought out as he gave the car a closer look. The SUV wasn't damaged that bad. Hummel probably just hit some ice or something and ran of the road. it didn't look like the car had hit hard enough to hurt some one but he wanted to make sure. He slowly started to walk to the driver side door to tell Hummel to stop freaking out and get the hell out of the car and call the police or something. He got to the door and tried to look in. Damn tinted windows. Either Hummel was hurt and couldn't get out or he had seen Dave and was to scared to get out. Rolling his eyes he opened the door and his heart stopped for the second time that day as he saw the boy of his dreams slumped against the steering wheel, clearly unconscious. He stood there staring at the smaller boy, not knowing what to do.

He looked the boy over trying to see if he had any injures but did not see anything wrong besides a bump growing on his forehead. As his eyes scanned the boys angelic figure (Dave cannot believe he just used the word angelic to describe Hummel) he noticed a cell phone tucked under Hummel's left thigh. He reached out to grab the phone careful not to let his hand brush up against those beautifully sculpted muscles. He looked at the devise then back at the unconscious boy, a plan forming in his tucked the phone in his pocket and reached out to pick up the fairy-boy, who was even lighter then he imagined and as soon as he had a secure hold on the boy he walked to the storage area and went inside. He laid Kurt-No Hummel- down carefully on the carpeted floor and reached into his pocket to retrieve the boys phone. He had no idea how to use it but was sure that it couldn't be that hard to get it to call 911. Shit! The damn thing was broken. he messed with it trying to get it to turn on. He gave up and turned to look at the boy on the floor. It was starting to scare him that he had not woken up already.

He moved over to the boy knelt down and lifted that wonderful head into his lap. "Kurt, are you ok?" what a stupid question if he was alright then he wouldn't be laying here unconscious "please wake up man, I don't know what to do." he put his hand on the boys face and tapped his cheek lightly but nothing happened. "Shit, what am I going to do. If you die the entire school will say I did it even though it's clearly your fault." he put the boys head back down on the floor and crossed the little space so he was as far from the object of his desire as possible. He Closed his eyes, Trying to figure this shit out. If he had kept his eyes open his might have noticed the other boy start to stir.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Chapter is really Short. but the next one is longer so bear with me. I decided to post the this because I can't sleep. I would like to say thank you again for the reviews and story alerts and everything. they make my day**

His head hurt.

Bad.

He opened his eyes and looked at the strange ceiling above him. This was not the roof of his car or a hospital or even his room. He started to wonder what happened. Last thing he remembers is being flung forward towards his steering wheel. He slowly moves his right hand toward his head and felt the large bump already there. He groaned and started to sit up. He flinched as the pain coursed through his body. He looked around and tried to focus and as he did so he was shocked to find the last man he ever wanted to see staring at him with a expression that was half relieved and half scared. He automatically backed up until he found a wall. What the hell was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok So here is where all the talking begins! **

**Thanks again for everything! I think my mother thinks I am crazy because I keep looking at my IPod and giggling. Let me know what you think!**

Dave looked cautiously at Kurt, a slightly relieved look on his face "How do you feel?" he adverted his eyes from the smaller boys wide gaze. Kurt looked like he was scared out his mind.

Which he was.

"What happened? why does my head hurt so much? where are we? where is my car? where is my phone? what are you doing here? what-" Dave put a hand over Kurt's mouth to shut him up. "Clam down Hummel. God you are such a girl sometimes" he moved his hand away and leaned back against a wall "first, you ran off the road." He held is fingers up with each answer "Second your head hurts because it was slammed into the steering wheel in the crash. Third, we are in the storage building for the rec center. Forth, your car is out side and doesn't look like it's in any condition to drive. Fifth, I have your phone but it's broken. Sixth, I was playing basketball when I heard you wreck." Dave looked towards the door bracing himself for whatever the small boy was going to squinted as the memories of the crash came back in a rush. He rolled his eyes at Dave not believing the last part of his statement " Well thank you for helping me even though I am sure it's because you followed me here and just want me in one piece so you could torture me yourself." Dave turned his head to look at Kurt.

Kurt glared at the other boy and then looked at the ground. Dave was looking at him with the same mixture of anger and sadness as he had when he pushed him away after that ki- no he had decided he was never going to think about that moment again. Still he could almost feel sorry for the other boy when he looked at him like that. It took a long time for Dave to speak "Why the hell would I follow you, Hummel? Better yet how could I have followed you? I haven't seen you in over two months and you were in a damn car! I swear Hummel, you are ridiculous" Dave laughed bitterly as he said this and looked at the ceiling.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Dave had a point but Kurt was not about to admit that so instead he continued to argue his side "why would you follow me? Oh I don't know, maybe because you are crazy! And you always used to just appear anyway. It was like no matter what I was doing suddenly...KAROFSKY! So it is totally within reason for me to think you followed me here." he stood up as the anger in him continued to build "And who in their right mind plays basketball in the middle of a storm? I mean, really, you need to come up with better excuses.""it's not an excuse it's the truth. And why the hell are you driving in a fucking snow storm? If anyone is crazy it's you!" Dave stayed seated but curled both hands into fists in anger."I was visiting Mercedes. I wanted to see her and give her her christmas present. At least I have a good reason to be out here." Kurt pointed his finger at Dave as he continued "You were probably trying to find some poor defenseless person to beat up to make yourself feel better!""I was out here to get away from my parents because every time I think about you I tend to smile like an idiot or say something I shouldn't!" Kurts eyes were wide but Dave needed to get this off his chest "It's kinda hard to explain to your parents why you said another boys name while listening to a love song!" dave stood up as well, suddenly very angry with Kurt for being so ungrateful and himself for admitting his feelings. "Why can't you just be grateful that I helped you!"

"because I still hate you!" Kurt knew he had gone to far, he could see it in Dave's eyes. He was angry, very angry. Kurt closed his eyes as Dave raised his fist and swung.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave's fist hit the wall was a loud thud. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the hole that

was now in the wall beside him.

"Shit!" Dave yelled and punched another hole in the wall.

"Dammit , I'm such a fucking idiot!" Another punch, another hole. Kurt reached out and grabbed Dave's arm before he could throw another punch.

"What the hell, Karofsky? You need to calm the fuck down before you hurt some one." Kurt knew he should run but he couldn't get his legs to work.

"Don't fucking touch me" Dave yanked his arm out of Kurt's grasp and Turned away from the small boy.

"What's your Problem? I mean, seriously, what happened to you to make you so damn scared of being gay that you threatened to kill me?" Dave looked at Kurt with hatred in his eyes but it was not hatred for the boy. He had already started to confess everything so he might as well continue.

"When I was 7 my Family went on vacation to Florida and I made a friend at the hotel. His name was Jonathan. He was awesome and had really cool parents that took us out for Ice cream and then to the beach. But Jonathan was….. A lot like you actually, and some kids started to pick on him, so I stopped it. He was really happy about it and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His dad flipped out. He came over and grabbed Jonathan roughly and said we were going back to the hotel. He yelled at Him the whole way back telling him that he couldn't do things like that because if he did he would turn into a fag. And he told me that I wasn't allowed to hang out with Jonathan anymore. When we got back to the hotel his dad drug him off to their room and his mom took me back to mine.

"I saw him the next day and he had a black eye and bruises all over. I went and talked to him not caring if I would get in trouble he told me his dad did it because he wasn't going to have a queer son. His dad had beat the shit out of him for kissing me on the cheek. It terrified me." Dave shook his head as he tried to stop the tears from coming.

"And then, a few years ago my mom pulled out some old photos and there was one of the two of us and it got me thinking so I decided to look him up. I typed his name in a search box and I found him. The first three pages where from news websites covering his death." His voice started to break "He had been killed the year before by his father. Turns out Jonathan was gay and his dad walked in on him making out with another guy. His dad was so mad he got his gun and shot his son and then himself. The other boy is still in a mental institution. I was in shock. I already knew I was…Different and that man had reminded me so much of my father. If that man can kill his son, whose to say my dad won't." Dave inhaled deeply and dropped his gaze.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry. " Kurt said as he reached out to comfort the taller boy but Dave jerked back so he let his hand fall to his side. They stood in silence for a moment before Kurt took a deep breath. he needed to get out of there before the weather got much worse.

"Look I need to go or my dad is going to worry" Kurt opened the door and froze.

There was no way he was leaving this building. he couldn't see anything but white, couldn't hear anything but the wind and couldn't feel anything but extreme cold seep into his skin. He quickly closed the door and turned to look at his former tormenter.

"Great, I'm going to die! It's Christmas eve and I am stuck in a storage building

with a Neanderthal! I am going to freeze to death, starve or you're going to kill me!

Could my life get any worse" he flung he arms up in defeat and sat down.

"You are such a fucking drama Queen. I am not going to hurt you, Hummel." Dave turned to look down on the smaller boy "And you won't starve or freeze either." Kurt was looking at him with a confused and disbelieving expression so he continued

"Azimo told me that some of the other guys come here after dark to get some action so they put a blanket and some snacks in a cabinet, just in case" he turned and opened a cabinet door but found nothing but rags. He moved to the next one and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the blanket and a bag of chips and handed them to Kurt. He sat back down across from the small singer.

"thank you." Kurt took the blanket and covered himself with it. He wasn't hungry so he sat the chips to the side and looked at the floor.

"I'm surprised your not spending Christmas with your boyfriend." Dave said disgust clear in his voice."Blaine is not my boyfriend." Kurt hated that everyone assumed they were dating."Really?" Dave rolled his eyes and his voice sounded disbelieving."Yeah, he is more like my mentor. I mean, I like him but it's never going to be more then

friendship. He has a boyfriend now anyway." Kurt couldn't believe he was having this

conversation with Dave.

"Oh" was all Dave said.

They sat in an awkward silence for god only knows how long. Kurt finally looked back

up at Dave and realized the he was shivering.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine" Dave willed himself to stop shaking but it did no good.

"No, Your not. Your shaking pretty bad. You need to warm up"

"can't" Dave looked at Kurt.

"Is there another blanket?" Kurt asked hoping the answer was yes."No"

of course not. Kurt thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't let him freeze but the thought of Dave near made him shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. But shrugging his feelings aside he held one corner up and looked at Dave, waiting. When he didn't move Kurt rolled his eyes

"Your going to freeze to death if you stay over there. I can't believe I am about to let you near me but you saved my life so I guess it's the least I can do."

Dave looked and Him Shocked. Was he really offering to let him sit that close to him. He couldn't believe it.

"look its not like I am happy with this but unlike you and your Neanderthal friends I have a conscious and I can't let you freeze. So come on before I change my mind." Dave Slowly moved across the small space and sat beside Kurt. His whole body was aching to touch him but he couldn't do that, not now that Kurt was being nice to him.

"thanks" Dave pulled the blanket over him and looked at Kurt. He was so close it made his heart hurt. He shifted his gaze to the floor.

"No problem." Kurt was clearly uncomfortable with the closeness but decided to ignore his feelings since Dave had saved him.

"I'm Sorry, you know. I know you won't ever forgive me but I want you to know that I feel awful about what I did. I hate myself for it." Dave looked at Kurt as he continued "When you left I lost it and I skipped a week of school because I couldn't go in there without thinking about you and how I drove you off. I still skip French because I can't stand to be in that room since that was the only class we had together. I even thought about killing myself but I hate myself to much to let me get off that easy. I know that's fucked up but it's true. And I know that you don't care about what I'm saying but this is the only chance I will ever get, so, I'm sorry." Dave Dropped his head in shame.

"Well thank you for apologizing but I don't think I can forgive you. Not yet anyway. You caused me so much pain, physically and emotionally. But thank you for being honest. You really need to get some help for your issues because that is one of the most messed up things I have ever heard."

"I know. I talked to Mrs. Pillsbury-well I guess its Howell now- about seeing a professional and she gave me a number. I have an appointment after new years. I told her that I became depressed after I got expelled and it hasn't gotten better since I came back. I am going to do whatever it takes to make things right. I am going to fix the inside and then fix the outside. That includes making things right with you." Dave glanced up at Kurt. Kurt Turned to look at Dave and as their eyes meet, he felt something. Dave started to speak but Kurt Shut him up with a finger on his lips. He moved his hand to Dave's cheek and leaned in….


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update but the laptop that has the story on it was kidnapped so I was left waiting. thanks again for the reviews and alerts! they make me super happy!**

**The part where Dave said that he hated himself to much to off himself was something my now husband said to me when he was battling with depression. Anyway let me know what you thought!**

Kurt kissed Dave on the forehead. What was he thinking? He had leaned in with the intention of kissing Dave on the lips but chickened out and kissed his forehead nstead. He cursed himself silently and moved as far away from Dave as he could while still staying under the blanket.

"Ummmm" is all Kurt could manage to get out as he stared at his hands, too embarrassed to look at the other boy. He could feel his cheeks reddening and it only made him feel worse.

Dave was in shock. Kurt had just kissed him! I mean, it was only on the forehead but still he had touched him voluntary. And Dave was pretty sure that when Kurt had started to lean in, his forehead was not the original target. But he had no proof so he kept quiet and looked to the ceiling.

Kurt was now staring at the bag of chips like it was about to move, trying to figure out what had happened. He was seriously confused and it was going to drive him insane. He almost kissed the guy who threatened to kill him! And now things felt awkward and who knows how long they would be stuck together. He needed to stop the awkwardness but was to scared to even look at Dave, much less talk to him. After what felt like hours, Dave had had enough. The silence had to stop!

"So what do you want to do? I am bored out of my freaking mind and you've been staring at that chip bag forever." Dave turned and looked at Kurt smiling.

"why don't we sing Christmas songs?" Kurt said finally looking the other boy in the eye. Dave made a face at the suggestion

"I hate Christmas music. and I don't like to sing in front of other people anyway."

"well, why don't we get to know each other?" Kurt offered with a smile.

"Mm... what do you want to know?" Dave Said looking nervous.

"what's your favorite color?" Kurt asked, keeping things light.

"maroon. what about you?"

"Baby Blue. Favorite Movie?"

"The Bourne movies. you?"

"17 again. Favorite song?"

"Wake Me Up When September Ends."

"Right now its Bad Romance but it changes. Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"A Chicken sandwich with provolone cheese. Dessert?"

"Chocolate pie."

"Cheese cake. animal?"

"Monkey."

Penguin. Actor?"

"Denzel Washington."

"Alex Pettyfer. Actress?"

"Amanda Seyfried."

"Jennifer Aniston." Kurt thought a moment and continued.

"one thing you would take with you if you were stranded on an island?"

Dave wanted to say 'You' but caught himself and instead answered with

"Stuff to Draw with."

"My Music. Happiest moment in your life so far?"

Dave's mind instantly went back to the kiss and again he had to fight the urge to say something that would make this situation even more awkward then it already was.

"Winning the Hockey Championship last year."

"The day I came out to my dad." Kurt Smiled as he said this.

"Worst moment so far?"

Again his mind is drawn to the kiss and this time he doesn't hide it.

"Ummm...That day in the locker room. well part of it anyway." Dave shifted uncomfortably and looked to Kurt for his answer. Kurt chose to continue going on like what the other boy said hadn't made them both uncomfortable.

"Mine is the day my mom died." and Kurt's eyes start to water as he mentioned his mother. Dave Slowly moved his hand over to pat the shoulder of the other boy.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's OK. It's just hard around the holidays, you know." Kurt said as he wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"anyway back to the questions! Your first Crush?" Kurt is not sure how Dave will answer this. he seems to have been truthful so far but this is something he might not want to answer

"um...Well" Dave is clearly uncomfortable but decides to just get it over with.

"Mike Chang. Back in six Grade." Dave smiled nervously and looked to the floor.

Kurt had to laugh at that.

"Oh My Gaga! he was my first crush too! that is just too funny!" apparently Dave didn't think it was too funny because the smile disappeared and his cheeks reddened.

"OK lets continue. What do you want to do when you are older?"

" A hockey player. but since I don't think that will pan out my back up is an Accountant." Dave frowned at the look on Kurt's face

"I am not that stupid. Math is my best subject thank you very much."

"Well I am Surprised. You are a Neanderthal after all. My dream would be to become a famous Broadway singer but my back up is to teach the arts."

Kurt looked nervous and stayed quiet trying to gather the courage to ask the question that had been bugging him for months. Finally after taking a deep breath he turned and looked Dave in the Eyes

"Why did you it?" He nearly whispered the question

"Which part?" Dave asked almost as quietly

"All of it I guess."

"Well.." Dave looked down and continued "the bullying started because I thought maybe if you hated me it would help me not like you but it didn't it only make it worse because I got to touch you and see your bitchy side and it totally turned me on." he knew he was blushing

"and the kiss was because I couldn't pretend any longer. You followed me, looking perfect as always, and got in my face. I was angry and you were so close and your face was red and I just couldn't stop myself. I'm really sorry about that by the way. I'm not sorry that I did it just that I did it even though I knew you didn't want me to. I forced myself on you and that was just wrong. and the death threat was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I could never do that. I can't even hit you . I can shove, but not hit."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were -are- gay?" Kurt was scared because he was afraid that Dave will react badly to the G word. but Dave just sighed

"because I was too scared to admit it. I have spent years convinced that the world will hate me and my dad will kick me out." Dave looked back up at Kurt, the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. they sat in silence for a few minutes

"ummm... So more Questions!" Kurt says trying to lighten the mood.

" Favorite TV Show?"

"Family Guy." Dave Smiled

"I should have known. I like House." Kurt Smiles back. without warning he shivers violently. Dave looked at him, concern all over his face.

"your still not warm enough , Kurt. You are sitting as far away from me as you can and that can't be helping." Dave lifts his arm

" I know you Don't want to be near me but I am not going to let you suffer any more then you have already so get over here

and let me warm you up." Kurt Just stared, In shock. "Look you said it yourself, I'm Chubby and chubby people tend to stay warmer then little toothpicks like you. plus sharing body heat is the best way to warm up so get over here. Now." Dave said the last word like a Command.

Kurt sat wide eyed for a moment and then he moved as close to Dave's side as he could. Dave dropped his arm around Kurt and squeezed. Kurt was almost overwhelmed by the warmth and the smell. _O Gaga _that smell. it was _so _masculine! He had to exert a great deal of self control not to inhale deeply and snuggle even closer. Dave was on cloud nine. The boy of his dreams was in his arms. he really didn't care why, he was too happy to care about anything right now

"Better?" he asks looking at the small boy.

"Yes, Much better." Kurt looked into Dave's eyes and smiled.

"Is it OK if I start singing?"

"I don't care if you do, as long as you don't expect me to sing with you." Dave smiled while Kurt began to sing "There's no place like home for the holidays' Dave closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. he could get used to Christmas music if Kurt was singing. hell he would listen to anything if Kurt was singing.

Dave opened his eyes as Kurt finished, a Smile on both their faces. Dave felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the boy looking at him but resisted and instead cleared his throat and looked away.

"Your really good, Kurt"

"Thanks." Kurt could feel the blush starting and looked down trying to will it away. he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Dave had looked away but tried to put those thoughts in the back of his mind so things wouldn't get anymore awkward.

"So why don't you like Christmas music?"

"I just don't like Christmas that much. I haven't had a happy one in a long time. ever since I knew what I was-am, I have been terrified to spend much time alone with my family. I can get through summers OK since it so warm. I just walk around town or play sports with az. but winter breaks are horrible. I don't know what to do with myself and I feel like I am going to throw up I'm so nervous. I just know they will see through my lies and know what I am, and I am not ready for that. So really anything associated with Christmas is something I don't like." Again Dave wondered why he was being so truthful but as he turned to look into those blue-green eyes he knew he could never lie to Kurt again. Feeling guilty about lying earlier he put his head down

"I lied to you earlier" He mumbled the words and continued to look down. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly but made no move to speak.

"I wasn't telling you the truth when I answered some of your questions." He turned his head so he was looking at Kurt sideways and willed himself to continue

"When you asked me what I would take with me if I was stranded on an island and what the best day of my life was, I told you my second choices." Dave stopped, too embarrassed to say more. O, why was he doing this to himself.

"Oh, And what were your real first choices?" Kurt asked genuinely curious. Dave couldn't believe he was about to say this but he said it anyway.

"You. I would want to take you with me if I was stranded somewhere. and the best day of my life is the same as my worst." He quickly turned his head back down, embarrassed by Kurt's shocked face. when Kurt finally got passed the shock of what the other boy had said he started to blush furiously. he had never felt so important before. He smiled and put his hand under the other boys chin lifting it

"You know, I'm not sure where I would put that particular day at on my list of best and worst days of my life. I mean, it was a really horrible thing for you to do, but now that I look back on it it wasn't a bad kiss. not that I have much to base it on, since that was my first and only kiss. well from a guy anyway." Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the face Dave was making.

"That was your first kiss?" Dave felt even worse. he had not only stolen a kiss but the first one. He knew that was a big deal for girls and since Kurt was so girlie it was probably a big deal to him too.

"Yeah. my only and only kiss with another guy." Kurt smiled even bigger

"Wait, What did you say? I must be going crazy because there is no fucking way you would be telling me that you didn't absolutely hate that kiss." Dave was sure there was something else he wanted to say about Kurt's statement but he couldn't remember.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your not crazy."

"but that had to be like the worse first kiss in history. You looked like I had run over your puppy. I mean I pretty much attacked you." Dave shook his head in disbelief

"I was in shock. how do you think you would feel if the guy who made your life hell had kissed you. the one person in your life you knew without a shadow of a doubt was straight turned out to be gay? I was confused." Kurt smiled and continued

"anyway the point is it wasn't that bad and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had kissed back." Kurt didn't give Dave time to comprehend his words before his lips were on the other boys.

**I stopped here because I have two versions of the next chapter. one would require me to change the rating and the other would not. so my question to you is: Do you want Smut or not? Let me Know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait but as I re-read the two versions of this chapter I realized that I was unhappy with both of them so I just started over. I am really nervous about posting this but I guess I just need to grow a pair and get it over with.**

Sorry about all the totally pointless babbling in the last chapter but I couldn't help myself. everything that the boys like are some of my favorite things. Also the toothpick thing is something I hear on a daily basis. My husband and I are very Dave and kurt-ish in our size difference. Anyway let me know what you think!  


Dave was sure he had gone crazy! There was no way Kurt Hummel would kiss him! But OH MY GOD! Dave quickly decided to take advantage of this new turn of events and get as much out of it as he could. he started to kiss back, putting all of his emotions into the kiss. His hands moved to Kurt's hips and in one fluid motion he lifted the smaller boy up and onto his lap so that he was straddling him. This caused the other boy to gasp and Dave used this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The moment their tongues intertwined Dave let out a moan. Kurt moved his hands, one to Dave's chest(Which felt amazing) and the other tangled into Dave's hair. They continued until the were both breathless and when they pulled apart Dave started on Kurt's neck. He placed light kisses on Kurt's neck, starting from the top and working his way down. Once there he began sucking and biting Kurt's neck, gaining a small whimper for the boy. He smiled and continued marking the other boy.

Kurt moaned. This felt so good. He didn't care that the closet-case that had tortured him was currently sucking his neck, surely leaving a mark. He tightened his grip on the other boys hair and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. the hand on Dave's chest moved down and slipped under his jacket and shirt. WOW it felt even better under the cloth. he could feel himself hardening and couldn't stop himself from beginning to grind against Dave and Gaga that felt too good for words. Dave grunted. He was about to lose it he had to get more of Kurt. he HAD to. he moved his hands to the front of Kurt's jacket and moved so he could look him in the eye.

"you know the best way to share body heat is to take your clothes off." Dave Smirked as he looked at Kurt's shocked face. suddenly Dave was the one with the shocked look as Kurt practically ripped off his Jacket. he wasn't expecting that, but he quickly got with the program and hastily started unbuttoning Kurt's coat. The second their shirts were off Kurt grabbed Dave by the back of the head and kissed him roughly. They quickly resumed their previous actions, grinding and kissing, hand wondering all the while. Dave pulled back, causing Kurt to whimper in protest. He looked at the chest in front of him. it was even more beautiful then he had imagined.

"Fuck,Your beautiful." Kurt smiled and then forced Dave's head back up to resume kissing. this was pretty fucking awesome. He was not cold at all. in fact, he really needed to move the blanket...hmmm that gave him an idea. he wrapped his arms around the other boy and leaned back pulling Dave with him. The blanket provided a protective layer between the boys and the cold floor. After a few minutes Kurt wanted to make sure Dave knew where he wanted this to go and started to unbutton Dave's jeans. Dave gasped, Pulling away from Kurt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathless.  
"What I want. now get the hell back here and kiss me!" Kurt Grabbed Dave's shoulders and pulled. Dave chuckled and leaned back down. as soon as their lips meet Kurt went back to undoing the button on Dave's pants. Kurt wanted to feel Dave in his hand. He had no idea where these feelings had come from but it didn't matter. he was going to get what he wanted and he was going to get it now! He moved his hand to the top of Dave's boxers and slipped his hand inside. Dave Gasped and jerked away slightly, breaking their kiss, but didn't remove himself completely so Kurt took that as a good sign to continue. he smiled at the other boy and tried to put on his best 'innocent face'  
"Don't you want me to touch you?"  
"O-of course I do." Dave couldn't breath. Was Kurt really going to do what is looked like he was going to do? Dave leaned back in. As soon as there lips made contact Kurt started moving his hand again, smiling into the kiss when Dave moaned loudly.  
"Does that feel good?" Kurt asked sweetly. Dave could only respond with a grunt.  
"Well then get rid of your shoes so I can take off these damn pants." Kurt said as he stopped his movement to wait for the other boy to comply. Dave practically jumped in an effort to remove his shoes and clothing as quickly as possible. Kurt quickly resumed his previous actions and soon enough Dave was thrusting his hips against kurt's hand moaning continuously as he neared is climax. Kurt moved to suck on Dave's ear, nibbling it lightly.

That was it! That small action took Dave over the edge. he moaned out Kurt's name as he came, more fiercely then ever before. As soon as he finished he collapsed on top of Kurt, who grunted in discomfort. Dave rolled off of the smaller boy panting as he came down from his hand-job induced high.

As his breathing returned to normal Dave rolled onto his side, looking at Kurt, lust clear in his eyes. Dave quickly captured Kurts lips in another kiss but didn't linger long. He slowly made his way down Kurt's neck and onto his chest. He was momentarily distracted by Kurt's nipples but soon remembered his original mission. He continued down Kurt's torso and stopped at the waist of his skinny jeans. A devious grin spread across his face as he moved he hands to undo the button. Kurt's eyes went wide but he made no move to stop the other Boy.  
"A-are you sure?" Was all he could think to ask.  
" Of course. Now help me get the damn things down. They are too fucking tight." Kurt lifted his hips as Dave tugged his pants down just enough to find what he was looking for. Dave shot Kurt one more look and, with absolutely no hesitation, took Kurt into his mouth.

Kurt's mind went blank. Well, almost. The only thought that ran through his head was 'oh Gaga, that feels good!' He couldn't believe how good this felt. Kurt is moaning and whimpering as Dave's head bobbed up and down. Kurt had to use all his willpower to keep from coming. He wanted this to last forever but knew he would be lucky to last another two minutes. Dave could tell the smaller boy was close. He ran his hand up Kurt's chest and started on one of his nipples.

Kurt was about to lose it! His body was begging for release but he didn't want to give in, at least not yet. His hands made their way to Dave's broad shoulders. He gripped them tightly digging his nails into the skin there and praying to Lady Gaga he would last just a little longer. His prayers went unanswered as he started to come, hard.  
"Oh...my... God" he couldn't believe that Dave stayed down there taking everything.

Dave fixed Kurt's pants and kissed his way back up to his lips. They kissed blissfully until Kurt shivered violently.  
" I think we should put our clothes back on. Or at least use the blanket."  
"Mmm...the blanket" Kurt said and snuggled into Dave's chest.  
"Can I at least put my pants back on?" He raised any eyebrow questioningly  
"If you must" Kurt whined, a smile breaking across his face. Dave chuckled. He moved to put his pants back on and then quickly rejoined Kurt wrapping him up in both the blanket and his arms.

"I'm sleepy" Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes. He was surprised at how warm he was in Dave's arms. It felt nice.  
"Well then, good night fancy" Dave placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head and sighed in contentment. This was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: so only one more chapter! I already have an idea for another story so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dave was cold. Like freezing cold.

He laid there trying to figure out why he was so damn cold but his mind didn't want to wake up. He decided to open his eyes to force he brain to do something.

Where was he? He was honestly to sleepy to remember anything. He was looking intently at the unfamiliar ceiling and realized he was shirt less. He looked down at himself and froze.

His brain finally woke up and he remembered everything that happened. He had pulled Kurt out of his car when it crashed. He had taken him to the equipment shed-thing. Kurt had woken up and freaked out. They got into an argument. He punched a wall. He admitted what happened when he was younger. Kurt tried to leave but it was snowing too bad. They talked. Kurt kissed him. That kiss turned into so much more. They had fallen asleep on christmas eve holding each other.

He turned so he was facing Kurt and kissed his forehead. Kurt mumbled and shifted slightly in the bigger boys grasp. Dave smiled and spoke softly  
"Kurt you should probably get up. We really need to put our shirts back on."  
"Mmmm... I don't like that idea."  
"Well, we need to see if its ok to go home. Its Christmas, Kurt" Dave moved to sit up but Kurt just wrapped his arms tighter around Dave.  
" Seriously, Kurt I would love nothing more then to stay like this forever but our parents are probably freaking out." Dave grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled him off. He stood up and found their shirts and Jackets and handed Kurt's over before putting his on. He suddenly felt very awkward. What was going to happen when they left? Would Kurt act like nothing happened? Or worse, would he run off saying Dave forced himself on him?

Kurt stood and headed towards the door. Dave reached out and grabbed his arm  
"Wait, Kurt" He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he really didn't want to leave with things the same as before.  
" I don't know if this meant anything to you, but it did to me. I don't want this to end." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed. He felt a smooth, cool hand reach out and touch his cheek. He looked up through his lashes and saw Kurt smiling softly.  
"Well, that's good because I don't do one night stands." Dave chuckled  
"What do you want?" Dave just wanted Kurt to be happy so whatever he wanted, Dave would just deal with.  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't think you are ready for a relationship yet. You haven't come out and I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to hide. So let's just be friends...with benefits" Kurt smiled and moved his hand from Dave's face to his hand and intertwined their fingers. Dave smiled back.  
"I think I can deal with that. At least for now." He stepped closer and set his free hand on the small of Kurt's back.  
"So what are you going to tell you puck-head friends?"  
"That I was stuck in a shed-thing with you and realized the error of my ways or some shit like that." Dave smiled. He leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply. When they finally broke apart Kurt spoke  
"You really need to stop that or we'll never leave." he said, smiling. Dave smiled back and moved away from Kurt. He sat and put his shoes back on. When he finished he stood and held his hand out to Kurt.  
"Let's see if we can get out of here." Kurt took Dave's hand and they stepped to the door. Both were unsure of what they would see. Dave reached out and opened the door. It had stopped snowing but there was a thick covering over everything.

They both stepped outside and then stopped unsure of where to go next.  
"How far is your house from here?"  
"Like ten minutes driving. I don't know how long it would take walking"  
"Well, my house isn't too far. We could go there and once I talk to my parents I'll drive you home."  
"Are you sure you can drive in all this snow?"  
"I think my truck will make it." Dave smiled and started walking. He knew that anyone could look outside and see him holding Kurt Hummel's hand, but right now it didn't matter. They walked in silence, both focusing on not tripping until they got about a block from Dave's house. He got nervous and let go of Kurt's hand. Kurt looked disappointed.  
"Sorry but I don't want to put too much on them at once." Dave offered a small smile and stopped and turned towards Kurt, who was looking at him in confusion. He grabbed either side of Kurt's face, and kissed him hard and quick, much like the first kiss. He pulled away quickly and smiled.  
" I don't know how long it will be before I get to do that again." He started toward his house, Kurt right behind him.

He was halfway across the yard when his door opened and his mother came running out.  
"Oh david! I was so worried! Where have you been?" She reached up and gave her son a tight hug.  
"Mom, calm down everything is fine. I would tell you the whole story now but I really need to get Kurt home." He mother let go of him and looked at the small boy behind him then back to her son.  
" I don't know, Dave. You just got back. You could get stuck out there."  
"I know mom, but it's Christmas and Kurt really needs to be with his family. I promise I'll be careful." Dave looked at his mother. Begging her with his eyes to understand.  
"ok. Go inside and let your father know your ok. He have been yelling at the police all morning." She smiled and moved to let her son past her. He smiled and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek  
"Thanks mom. I'll be right back." Dave ran into the house, leaving Kurt standing with his mother.

"Umm,,,,, Hi my name is Kurt Hummel. I used to go to school with your son." He hoped Dave's mom didn't know who Dave used to beat up.  
"Oh, your the boy he had trouble with at school. Is everything ok?" Concern was clear on her face.  
"Everything is fine. Your son saved my life yesterday. I am afraid it's my fault you have had to worry about David"  
"He saved your life? What happened?" she asked, shocked.  
"Well-" kurt was cut off by Dave running out the door.  
"Ok let's go." He smiled at his mother and gave her another hug.  
"I love you mom. I'll be back soon"  
" I love you too sweety" dave turned and headed for his truck. Kurt looked at Mrs. Karosfky and smiled.  
"It was nice to meet you!" He turned and followed Dave to the vehicle. They climbed in and sat in silence through the ride except for the occasional direction from Kurt.

When they pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house they could see Burt pacing back and forth across the living room the curtains open, revealing the entire living room to the world outside. Burt turned his head at the sound of the truck and was running out the door as Kurt and Dave climbed out of the truck. He slammed Dave into the side of the cab.  
" What the hell did you do to my son?" He growled  
"DAD! Stop! He saved my life!" Kurt was tugging on his father's arm.  
"He did what?" Burt looked at his son but did not release his hold on Dave.  
"I crashed my car yesterday and Dave pulled me out." Kurt said, still trying to pry his father off of the other boy. Burt stepped back, confused.  
"I don't get it, Kurt"  
"Dave had a change of heart, dad. HE helped me and he has apologized and I have accepted it." Kurt smiled at dave before he continued  
"Let go inside. I am sure Dave wants to get back to his family. I promise to tell you everything" he turned and looked at Dave.  
"Call me when you get home. I want to know you got home safe" he smiled shyly.  
"I don't have your number and your phone is broken."  
"Hold on." Kurt turned and ran into the house. He quickly came back out with a piece of paper  
"This is the home phone. " He handed over the paper and hugged Dave.  
"Marry Christmas, Dave" he whispered  
"Marry Christmas, Kurt" he whispered back. They broke apart and Dave hopped in his truck. As he back out of the driveway he couldn't help but think 'this is the best Christmas ever'

**A/N: There you go! I hope you have enjoyed my little story. but I'm not done with the boys yet. I have a sequel in the works. so be on the look out of 'Like A River Flows' (Special Preveiw to the whoever PM's me first with the name of the song the title is from)**


End file.
